warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight
Twilight is the fifth volume in the second series of six Warriors books, called the New Prophecy. Crowfeather is the cat on the coverRevealed in an author chat. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Before there is peace, blood will spill blood... :New territory brings new troubles for the fierce cats of the warrior Clans. Dangers they have never faced before are lurking in the twilight shadows, and former allies are acting strangely hostile. :As divisions between the Clans grow deeper, Firestar's daughters face troubling decisions. The choices they make now could affect ThunderClan for generations to come... and with an unexpected enemy preparing to attack, their courage and strength will be needed more than ever if the Clan is to survive. The Praise :"Action-packed. Certain to please any young reader who was ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-''Publisher's Weekly'' :"A suspenseful adventure story that urges readers onward." :::::::::::-''ALA Booklist'' Detailed Plot Summary :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw continue to argue about Squirrelflight's mistrust of his half-brother, Hawkfrost, and she realizes that their friendship is over. Squirrelflight is also growing much closer to Ashfur, who has romantic feelings for her. Hostilities grow not only between the cats, but also between the Clans. When a ThunderClan patrol visits WindClan to learn if Onestar has received his nine lives, the WindClan cats act strangely hostile, despite ThunderClan helping them before. :The Clans are struggling to get familiar with their new territories, uncovering its secrets and dangers and encountering enemies such as badgers and foxes. A patrol meets a badger and her cubs and chase them out from the Clan territory; while Squirrelflight and Ashfur are later attacked by a fox, and it is up to Brambleclaw to save them both. Meanwhile, ShadowClan has trouble with some hostile kittypets on their territory, and it falls to a ThunderClan patrol to help them devise a plan to stop the kittypets from attacking Clan cats. :ThunderClan accepts new cats in their ranks; Daisy, a loner living at Horseplace, and her three kits. Despite several cats objecting, it is eventually decided they can stay. :Leafpool helps out her friend Mothwing several times, and visits RiverClan frequently to help her out, such as when several of the Clan cats get poisoned by a Twoleg substance. She finds out about Brambleclaw meeting Tigerstar in his dreams and accepting his training and advice. Meanwhile, she deals with her forbidden love with Crowfeather, slipping out several times to secretly meet him, and struggles with her feelings as she must choose between her heart and her Clan. Eventually, Leafpool and Crowfeather decide to run away together, but after hearing that ThunderClan have been attacked by badgers, they return to help. :During the fight with the badgers, who want to take revenge on the Clans for driving them out, several cats are wounded and Cinderpelt dies while protecting the nursery. ThunderClan are saved by WindClan warriors, who heard about the attack from Midnight and came to help. :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had somewhat settled their previous arguments. :Stormfur and Brook arrive and help the Clan, though they do not reveal why did they return. Publication History *''Twilight'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 22 August 2006 *''Twilight'' (EN), Harper Audio (audiobook), 22 August 2006, narrated by Nanette SavardInformation from amazon.com *''Сумерки'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (unknown binding), 2006, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''Twilight'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 7 July 2007Information from amazon.com *''Twilight'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 6 November 2007Information from amazon.com *''黃昏戰爭'' (CN), Morning Star (unknown binding), 1 July 2009, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia *''夕暮れ'' (JP), Komine Shoten (unknown binding), 21 May 2010, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten See Also *Allegiances *Characters *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Books Category:New Prophecy Series Category:Twilight